


Taking care of Alpha

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff between the Violence, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mention of Cannibalism (briefly), Post Mpreg, Violence, Will Knows, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, Hannibal and their son are on their way home. A brief stop turns bloody. </p>
<p>Prompt: Can we see some homophobic people hurting their family, and the two fathers have to show their darker colors? That would make my day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking care of Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta. Sorry. 
> 
> Thank Avengers_IronMan for the prompt!   
> Hope this is what you had in mind!

“Admit it,” Will Graham leaned back in the passenger seat of his lover’s car and playfully nudged his shoulder. “You had a good time. I promise I won’t think any less of you.”

“Really, Will,” Hannibal said, taking his eyes off the road long enough to give a exasperated look. “I really thought you were above such things.”

“Oh, you can be such a -” Will paused trying to come up a PG rated word. “fuddy-duddy sometimes.” 

“Fuddy-duddy,” Hanni giggled from the back.

Hannibal shot him a heated look and Will turned red with suppressed laughter. 

“Don’t repeat after, daddy,” Will said, his voice tight with laughter and Hannibal’s angry looks were just making it worse. 

“But you said it daddy,” Hanni pointed out and four year old logic was never wrong. 

“Daddy was wrong,” Will had calmed enough to give Hannibal an apologetic look. “Daddy is very sorry.” 

“Is daddy in trouble?” Hanni asked, sounding a bit worried.

“I don’t know, he didn’t really sound sorry to me,” Hannibal tapped the steering wheel with his thumb. “And he did make us go to a Renaissances Faire.” 

Will chuckles and rests his head against the cool glass of the window. “You’re a stubborn man Dr. Lecter,” He said with such affection that the older man relented. 

“It was not all horrible,” He said with a slight shrug. 

“Oh, good. There’s another fair next month in St. Leonard.” Will told him and burst out laughing at the look of horror on the other man’s face. 

Will reached for the other man and they let their hands rest on the console between them. Will gives the hand a squeeze and is delighted when it makes Hannibal’s lips twitch up. 

It had been a good trip. There were colorful costumes, street performers and food that can be eaten with just his hands. Everything a four year would love and everything Dr. Hannibal Lecter wouldn’t touch with a ten foot pole. Will almost lost it when someone pointed out Hannibal’s strange accent while speaking in proper Elizabethan. No matter what the doctor muttered under his breath, Will knew he enjoyed watching his family enjoy themselves. The trip was with out incident. As fathers of a four year old, it was more than they could ask for.

They stayed later than they intended to. When Hanni started yawning, they called it a night. The car grew quite. The only sound was Hanni’s even breathing from his car seat. Will’s fingers drew lazy circles over the palm of Hannibal’s hand. He wanted to just get home, get his son into bed and then kiss his lover slowly, passionately, till one of them begged for more. 

Will yawned and reached into a bag. He had gotten himself a some soda when they stopped for gas.

“Careful,” Hannibal said, because he hated food in his car, and inadvertently jinxed it.

When he popped the can, they both got sprayed with a sugary drink. Will froze. He watched Hannibal’s face. After years of being together, he see the minute changes as the older man calmed himself. 

“I-I- … Shit. Hannibal, shit. I’m so sorry.” 

Hannibal reached up and wiped his face, he turned to Will and licked his bottom lip slowly. 

“It was an accident, Will,” Hannibal said, and it even though it was a bit tight, Will felt slightly better.

“Look, there’s an exit coming up,” Will said, trying to dry off dashboard with his sleeve. “Lets find a restroom.”

“It’s not necessary.” Hannibal shook his head.

“We’re all sticky and we won’t be home for at least half an hour and that’s if we don’t hit traffic,” Will frowned. “Hannibal, you’ll end up buying a new car if you don’t get the smell of orange soda out.”

With a hard sigh, Hannibal switched lanes. Will apologized again. A few minutes off the exit they came to a park. They parked not far from the restrooms, and got out. Hannibal got car wipes out of the trunk and cleaned the dashboard. Will insisted on helping. Will glanced at the restrooms. 

“Think he’ll be ok by himself for a few?” Will asked, suddenly missing Hanni’s diaper bag that always held extra wipes.

“I do not plan to be in there for more than a few minutes,” Hannibal answered shortly.

“Renaissances Faire and a public men’s bathroom in one day?” Will chuckled as they washed up. “Should I keep an eye out for death on a white horse?” 

“You think yourself very witty, don’t you Agent Graham?” Hannibal said as he wiped his hands.

“No, but definitely a step up from your silly puns,” Will laughed as he fallowed his lover out of the bathrooms.

Once outside, Will found himself suddenly pressed against the bathroom door, Hannibal’s hands on either side of his head, and his face just centimeters away.

“I thought you liked my silly puns,” Hannibal whispered into the air they were sharing.

“Your silly puns are what made me fall in love with you,” Will chuckled, closing the distance between them. 

The kiss was slow and playful. The kind of kiss that couples share at the start of their relationship and years later try to replicate. They didn’t have to try. Though often sleep deprived, from having a toddler and hectic schedules, passion was not something that they lacked.

“Well, what the fuck do we have here? Seems like we have a couple of queers trying to take over our park.” A male voice came from not to far away. “This is sick.”

Hannibal pulled away and kept Will behind him. Will first priority was to see which direction they came from. It seemed from the park and not the parking lot. He relaxed slightly and he started categorizing everything else.

Four men. Three were in there late teens or early twenties while the other was at least twenty-five. No weapons meant he wasn’t going to go for his gun. The oldest was the one speaking. One youth stuck close behind while the rest kept a step back. Pack order meant pack mentality. 

No cameras. That was important.

“You think your kind can just come here and just take over? Children play here. We don’t want your nasty, perverted lifestyle anywhere near our children,” The one that will declared as Alpha said. 

His beta grunted in agreement.

“The fact is we don’t want your kind anywhere!” 

“These two look like they might enjoy it,” The one Will thought of as Beta laughed. 

From his voice, Hannibal could tell there were others. He and started removing his jacket. 

“What the fuck is that faggot doing? Is he stripping?” Beta laughed again. The omegas chuckled.

“If you do not mind,” Hannibal’s even voice cut through the laughter. “I would rather not get it dirty or bloodied.”

“Oh my god, he even sounds like a fag.”

“I’ll take Alpha and Beta. You can have the Omegas.” Will muttered as he moved from behind Hannibal, drawing the alpha in with his gaze. “Try not to killed them.” 

“Shit, I think you were on to something,” the alpha moved closer to Will just as the agent intended, which gave Hannibal room to take care of the others. His beta of course was not far behind him. “Boys, make sure they don’t enjoy it.”

The brief eye contact he made the Alpha, made Will burn with anger that was not his own and yet sparked it from deep inside. This man was putting his child in danger. He wanted to hurt his lover. Will was going to see him broken and bleeding before this was all over. 

None of them had any fighting skills. Will wasn’t shocked. They had used their numbers to attack people. Will knew this. Knew by how Alpha grabbed his shirt and tried to pull him close. Will covered the man’s wrist with his hand, pulled it with him to the right and used his right elbow to hit the side of Alpha’s head. He kept pulling the arm down till the man flipped, stunned for a moment from the blow to the head. 

Beta was already moving towards him when Will lunged at him. He put his weight into his shoulder, grabbed the guy’s thighs and speared him into the ground, knocking out all the air in the young man’s lungs. He didn’t waste any time at all getting on the man’s chest and grabbing him by his hair. He slammed the head against the concrete twice. It was enough to knock him out but hopefully not mess up his motor skills once he woke up. 

The alpha was coming at him and Will sprung up. Alpha came in to high and Will struck him under the chin with his head without really meaning to. The inexperienced fighter gave a muffled, pathetic scream as blood rushed out of his mouth. Seemed that he had bitten into his tongue. He never even saw the right hook that left him on the ground but unfortunately still conscious. Just as Will had wanted him to be. 

Hannibal had been a boxer among other things in his youth, and never gave up the training. When the omega swung, it was far to wide and Hannibal easily avoided it. With the heel of his palm, he uppercut the younger man. Just for good measure, he grabbed the back of his head in the same move and slammed it against his knee. The kid wasn’t going to be getting up anytime soon. If Hannibal knew how bad the other omega was, he might have taken his time with the both of them.

Hannibal straightened and adjusted his tie as he looked at the other omega who stood frozen in shock.

“Well? A big strapping young lad as yourself isn’t scared, right?” Hannibal taunted. 

He stood straight as he walked around the younger man, his hands pompously at the small of his back, while the younger man jumped from one defensive stance to another. The young man fumbled for something in his pocket and came out with a knife that was part of multi-tool set. Shaking hands opened the blade and Hannibal laughed just to provoke him. It worked, the infuriated young man rushed at the doctor, a battle scream ripped from his lungs. 

There was a cross block, fallowed by joint lock and a well placed kick left him on the ground with his friend. Hannibal turned to Will who was circling the alpha. 

“Bound them,” Will said to him without taking his eyes off the man. “I don’t want them interrupting.” 

Hannibal cocked his head to the side. He was going to say that it was time to leave but there was some thing dark and beautiful about his Will at that moment. He did as he was told. He used their shirts to tie their hands together and pulled them out of sight.

“You never stood a chance. I should feel sorry for you. You were never going to be more than this,”  
Will said as he circled the other man.

“Fuck you,” Alpha spit blood as spoke.

“No, no,” Will slapped him hard. “You had your chance to speak.”

Will grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him a few feet to a tree to prop him up. When Alpha struggled, Will kicked him again and took out his gun. That made the alpha freeze suddenly, eyes wide.

“Probably wondering why I didn’t use this,” Will crutched down to the man’s sight. “It would be cowardly, don’t you think? But then again I shouldn’t be asking a man that relies on strength in numbers.” 

“What the fuck-” he was cut off by a smack of the gun against his nose. Just hard enough for blood to flow but no broken cartilage. 

“My turn, remember? I see you,” Will leaned in close, getting a good look into the man’s eyes. “Oh, I see you but I wish I didn’t. So angry and bitter. Such self-hate and … weakness. To weak to do anything about the lot in life you’ve been given. Still blaming others? You‘re not a child anymore.”

“Crazy,” Alpha says around the blood pouring from his mouth. 

“Yea,” Will gave a bitter laugh. “That’s why the FBI keep me around. See, I have this … gift. I look and I see and I feel,” When the Alpha looked, will surged up and kicked at him, once again lost in the anger that wasn’t his own. “Don’t look at me!” 

With the eyes off him, he was able to suppress the anger that had flared in him. Hate, tasted like ash in his mouth. 

“I see you. All of you. Abandoned and forgotten. Forced to constantly watch others be happy. Not smart enough to get away but big enough to take what you couldn’t earn,” Will’s hand shakes a bit and he takes a calming breath. “Those kids that are fallowing you around now, they’ll leave you. They’ll grow out of their teen angst and see your racist and homophobic rants for what they really are. And you’ll go back to looking for a new pack among teenagers who are easily impressed by your anger and ability to buy beer.”

Alpha doesn’t look up, he breaths through his mouth and it makes his frame shudder. “Please,” he whispers.

“Please?” Will screams, and the man flinches back. “Please?” He hisses. “Would you have showed us mercy if we begged? Would you have turned around and walked away? How dare you beg?” 

“We -”

Will pointed the gun between his eyes, “you don’t get to lie to me. You can’t lie to me. I am you.” 

“Daddy? Papa?” A small sleepy voice came from the parking lot. 

Will put his hand over the alpha’s bloody mouth, the gun still pointed at his head.

Hannibal rushed over, scooping the boy up. 

“I woke up and you weren’t there. Where’s daddy?” Hanni yawned and rested his head against his father’s shoulder. 

“Daddy is finishing up,” Hannibal told him as he made his way back to the car.

“I want daddy,” Hanni whined. 

“He’s coming, sweet boy,” Hannibal tried to sooth, rubbing his hand over the boy’s back.

Hanni wasn’t having it and started kicking. “No, I want to go down. I want daddy. I want daddy!”

“Hush, we don’t raise our voices, remember?”

“I want daddy!” It came out as a little screech as Hannibal opened the car door.

“Do you want a smack on the butt?” Hannibal asked calmly and Hanni instantly settled down.

“No,” Hanni whimpered, even though he had never gotten one, he knew it was something he didn’t want. He pouted and settled down.

“Good boy,” Hannibal buckled him in and checked the children’s locks on the door. “How did you get out?”

“I climbed in the front. You weren’t here. Where’s daddy?” 

“I’ll go see what’s taking him so long. Want to hold papa’s keys till I return?” 

“Yes!” Will stretched out his hands.

Hannibal showed him the panic button. “If anyone except your daddy or I comes next to the car, I want you to press it, all right? Show me which button.”

Hannibal gave him a big smile when he pointed to the right button. “Good. But only if someone comes. Remember, papa will know if you are just playing with it. Now show me which button again.”

Hanni did and Hannibal ruffled his hair. “That’s my brilliant boy.”

“I’m a sweet boy,” Hanni protested.

“Yes, you are.” Hannibal left him with a kiss.

Back at the park, Will pulled out a pack of cigarettes from Alpha and lit it up.

“Don’t go wasting your time thinking how messed up it is that we have a kid. He’s going to grow up with all the love, kindness and understanding we can offer. We’re going to teach him to stand up for himself and for the ones that can’t. We’re going to teach him to treat others with respect and expect it in return,” Will offered the cigarette to Alpha but he only flinched away again. “You shouldn’t let toxic people into your life. They’ll drag him down and I won’t let that happen. His father and I will show him the kind of understanding that that you probably don’t know exists. I wonder if it’s to late for you.”

Will could hear Hannibal approach and he looked up. Hannibal was frowning at the cigarette and Will gave an apologetic shrug. 

“Do you think people change?” Will asked him.

“No, not truly,” Hannibal said softly. “Not without them having someone to change for or perhaps something.”

“Maybe,” Will poked alpha with the gun, “Anything to add? Do you think you could change?” 

Alpha seemed to scared to talk but nodded till the motion made Will sick. 

“An experiment?” Will asked, looking up at his lover. “A bet?” 

“What do you suggest?” 

Will dug into the man’s pocket and pulled out his wallet. He took out the drivers license and wiped his prints off the wallet before giving it back. 

“We’ll keep track.”

“What do the winners get?” Hannibal asked, an amused smiled on his thin lips. 

“Dinner, my love,” Will smiled up at him and then looked at the divers license. “Richard Walker. We’ll be in touch. Sweet dreams.” 

Will stood and knocked the man out with the butt of his gun. Hannibal cupped Will’s face and searched his eyes. 

“Are you all right?” He asked, his hand removing the cigarette from Will. 

“Give me an hour,” Will muttered. “I keep dragging us to places that don’t end well. I’m sorry.”

“Nonsense,” Hannibal smiled at him, kissed the bloody hand and then took out his handkerchief. “That was far more enjoyable than juggling. Come, Hanni is waiting.” 

“Daddy!” Hanni could be heard from inside the car when they were a few feet away. 

Will opened the car door and buried his head in the boy’s lap. He let his son tug on his hair as he breathed in the child’s smell. 

“I woke up daddy and you weren’t here and I got out and I couldn’t find you and papa said he was going to smack my-”

“That’s not how it happened,” Hannibal interrupted rudely. 

Will chuckled and kissed Hanni’s cheek and then held out his own. “Daddy needs a kiss.” and then, “blow one to papa. Good boy.” 

Will got into the passenger seat and tried to relax. The anger and hate still vibrated inside him like a living thing. The other man’s anger mixed with his own and he was having a hard time separating the two. He clenched and unclenched his fists, tapped his foot against the floor, and tried to even out his breathing. 

“Will, close your eyes and try to get some sleep. We have more than half an hour to go,” Hannibal says, and his soft, gentle voice is all wrong inside of Will’s head. Mocking.

He opens his mouth to curse, scream, rant and barely stops the words in his throat. It’s with visible effort that he pushes them down. Not his words. The words belong to Richard Walker, Alpha, not him.

“William.”

Will turns to look at Hannibal because he’s not used to his full name on the other man’s lips. He’s captured in the older man’s gaze and instantly feels the calm that the other man projects. Sweet, wonderful, Hannibal. He knows how to control his feelings so they don’t overwhelm the younger man. Knows how to control what he projects even when he’s feeling so much more. 

Will closes his eyes. 

“Ein Männlein steht im Walde ganz still und stumm Es hat von lauter Purpur ein Mäntlein um,” Hannibal starts to sing, soft and low and sweet. “Sagt, wer mag das Männlein sein, Das da steht im Wald allein Mit dem purpurroten Mäntelein.”

The images behind his closed lids flicker and suddenly its four years ago. Those first few nights when they had their son home. Hannibal’s voice coming through crisp and clear through the baby monitor by the bed. The terrible twos and Will is home alone while Hannibal finishes up in the office. He can hear Hannibal get in the car and turns the speaker phone on and their son falls asleep before Hannibal make’s it to the first traffic light. Hanni with a fever, crying because everything hurts, finally calming down when he’s laid between his fathers in their bed, his papa’s song soothing in ways medicine can’t. 

Will knows the words but doesn’t know the translation. Doesn’t want to know. They’re magic words that sooth away all pain and fear. 

Will sleeps but Hannibal doesn’t stop singing. It keeps the nightmares away. Hannibal is more than happy to stand guard over his lover’s dreams the way the agent stands guard over their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you guys. It makes my day!


End file.
